


Family

by SilverMidnight



Series: Manfred Pain [2]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, self-harmish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: In the middle of the night Midnight should be quiet. Not so much with Manfred around.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write what was going on with the Midnighter's during 'Guard'. I think they meant all of the Midnighter's, but I chose to go from Emilio's point of view because I love him. I do. I love him.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A groan fell from Emilio's lips as he climbed to his feet. He had been on his knees for hours tearing up some floorboards that had started to buckle in some places and gap in other and his body was not happy with him.

For the most part the town didn't get violent storms. The ones they did get though caused damage. Some of which had hit the church this time around. Which meant that he was working as hard as he could to fix it up before Sunday came along.

Of course 'as hard as he could' was code for being awake at three in the morning on a Friday. It was a good thing that no one in Midnight kept normal hours or he would be even more exhausted than he already was.

Both Joe and Bobo had been kind enough to offer to help him finish up the building, but they both also had regular jobs. A few hours here and there when they had the chance was more than he could ask for and he was grateful to them.

The church was his pride and joy. It had been ever since he came to Midnight. This wasn't the first time had to rebuild it either and he doubted it would be the last. He didn't mind though. It kept him busy and he loved it.

A part of him was always glad that it was just the weather that caused any destruction to the place. It made it seem as if it was safe from the goings on in the world around them. Though with everything that had happened recently it was only a matter of time.

He could wait for that day to come though with the knowledge that whatever did happen could be fixed. If he had to rebuild the church from the ground up he was more than willing. Nothing was going to take this place away from the people of Midnight.

Which was what had almost happened when he had first came to the small town. No one had truly cared for the church and had let it get so worn out that there had been serious talks of closing it all together.

Not that they could be blamed for that choice. From what he had heard the Reverend that had been there before him had hated everything that the town and its people had stood for. He had ended up leaving after calling out a few choice names to the locals.

To say that people were a bit wary of him in the beginning was an understatement. They all thought that he was going to act as the man before him had. If it had been anyone else than he was sure they would have.

He couldn't do that though. Even if he hadn't been what he was he couldn't have reacted that way. He was a man of God and that meant something to him. Supernatural being or not all would be welcomed in the church.

So he had waited as people watched him warily. For the first time not because he was a weretiger, but because he was a Reverend. He was used to that though and had decided that he would wait them out.

Until they decided that they wanted to come to him and the church he was going to busy himself making sure that it was no longer a health hazard. He wanted the town to be proud of it. To want to come to it. And come they did.

It had taken almost two months of him being there for people started to come and it wasn't under the best circumstance. He could remember a young woman crying in the front pew when he walked in.

He had seen her around the town, but hadn't spoken to her so he decided to keep that up. Neither of them exchanged words as he sat next to her and handed her a handkerchief. After an hour of silence she stood up and left.

After that people started to come to the church. Some asked for him to sit and pray with them. Others never said a word, but they came and they felt safe. That was the only thing that he wanted for them.

In the end Emilio knew that it wasn't the best church to look at, but it was theirs. As long as he was there to take care of it than that was exactly what it was going to be. Nothing was going to take away their safe haven if he had any say in the matter.

Because of that he made sure that it was in the best shape possible. Though he had been told that the fact it wasn't all that to look at made people want to be there more. He was simply glad to give a place that was peaceful to his town.

That was what it had become too. His town. He had known that he was running away when he came to Midnight. He just hadn't known that he was actually running toward something as well. Something that he wasn't willing to lose.

He took pride in the town and her people. In the fact that he knew everyone's name and could even hold a conversation with them. Even the ones that disliked the Midnighter's. He was able to be a sort of go between with them.

They knew that it wasn't his job to judge anyone. It was his job to give a welcoming haven to any and all that needed it. Be that in his church or in the streets. If someone needed a man of the cloth than he was there for them.

Over the years he had gotten many people to see him as that. To not be afraid of what they might think of him and the others. He was the Reverend of their small town and they knew if they needed him than he was there.

Especially if they needed to have a protected conversation. Whatever was said to him was never going to be told to anyone else. That was the life that he had built in Midnight and that was the like he enjoyed.

He wasn't exactly the most talkative person in the world. He truly didn't like talking at all, but he could listen. It was nice knowing that everyone had talked to him at one point or another. Well, almost everyone.

Manfred, the newest addition to their small family, had yet to seek him out. If he was right though he had yet to do that with anyone if he had a choice. He locked himself away in his home or his trailer and that was it.

Well, mostly. The man would walk around the town and sit with them at Home Cookin', he'd even fight if something threatened the town, but there was a wall between him and them. One that every one of them felt.

Emilio wasn't sure if that was done on purpose or if the man was just used to making sure people didn't get close to him. It was always a toss up between the two when it came to new people in Midnight.

From what he heard the psychic was not the type of person to seek someone out unless he had to. Had to, of course, meaning he or they were in serious danger of being killed or worse. Say what you will, but he did seem to be a good man.

The psychic had been a very popular discussion since he came to town. At first because no one completely trusted him. Then because they all wanted to get to know him and he made that extremely difficult.

He was nice enough even when it was clear he wanted to be left alone. So no one had any real problems with him. After months of living here though it was strange not to know if he was part of their family or not.

As far as he knew everyone wanted him to stay. To be a part of Midnight. It was Manfred that was refusing to let them into his heart. So they, once again, played the waiting game to see if he'd stay or leave.

There was nothing anyone could do though until he made that choice. Which did not sit well with some of them. Olivia and Joe came to mind instantly. He didn't know why they took such interest in the man, but they watched him like a hawk.

They watched as the man self-medicated to the point of barely being able to function. They watched as he clinged to a 'normal' life that he would never be able to have. They watched as he fell deeper into a hole that he could never climb out of.

It hurt the weretiger to sit on the sideline and do nothing. He had watched many a people spiral out over the years. He had tried to help them, but he had learned that until they were ready for that help there was nothing anyone could do. Manfred had to come to them or nothing would change.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked around the church and shook his head. He wanted to continue to work, but he needed sleep before he began to make stupid mistakes. Deciding that was enough for the night he started to put away his tools.

He'd start again in the morning with fresh eyes and a fully stomach. Maybe he could convince Manfred to help. He had been looking a little rough around the edges lately. Some meaningless labor might just get him out his head.

With one last look around the church he made sure that there was nothing to trip over if anyone did visit. Once he was sure that the church looked decent he started to make his way to the door already ready for sleep.

"Shut up! Please! Shut up! Leave me alone! Please, leave me alone!"

His heart felt like it stopped hearing the plea ring out in the otherwise quiet night. It was always quiet in Midnight. Rarely any yelling. Outside of the random teenagers from the next town over when they wanted to have some fun with them.

Moving quickly he threw the doors open only to see someone kneeling on the ground not that far away. Even from where he was the Reverend could see that something was very wrong with the person. Cautiously he moved towards the figure his eyes going wide when he saw it was Manfred.

The man always looked like he was going to be blown over by a slight wind, but he had never see him so broken. Screams and cries of pain and desperation filled the morning air as tears streamed down his face.

Blood dripped down his forehead mixing with the tears making him almost look like a crying angel. His nails continued to claw and gouge at his scalp causing even more blood to spill. It was the scariest thing that the Reverend had seen in his long life.

Taking off in a full run he skidded beside the younger man trying to get his attention. He could barely hear his own voice over the man's screams. Knowing he had no other choice he took hold of his wrists to stop him.

Up close he could see just how much damage he had already done. It was a sickening sight that made him both want to never let go of the man and to kill whatever it was that was causing him such obvious pain.

All he knew for sure though was that he needed to get the man to stop hurting himself. Something that he did not want to happen based off the way the psychic bucked and fought to get him off.

The weretiger could do nothing but tighten his hold hoping that his words and presence would eventually get through to him. Or that someone else would come and help him before he lost his grip on the man.

"Manfred," Emilio attempted as the man's elbow hit his stomach, "Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Even as he spoke he knew that there was little chance the psychic would be able to hear him. The Reverend felt tears prick at his eyes at that man's pain. He wanted to do something more to help him but he wasn't like the boy. He couldn't see what it was that was tormenting him.

"What's happening?" Joe questioned running up with Chuy and Bobo in tow.

"I don't know," the Reverend answered as a leg shot out to kick him, "I can't get through to him."

"No," Manfred pleaded, "No. Please. Let me go. Please, let me go!"

Hearing a gasp Emilio spared a glance up and saw that Fiji, Lem, and Olivia had joined in their little group. All of them were watching in concerned horror as the psychic only got more violent in his attempts to get away.

A grunt left the older man's lips as the man threw his head back and connected with his jaw. He could feel his grip loosening a little as his head spun from the pain. It wouldn't be long before he did something that made him let go completely.

It must have become obvious that he was barely holding on because both Bobo and Joe dropped to their knees and reached out to hold the flailing man down. He never stopped trying to get them off of him. They had to stop him from hurting himself though. He had already done enough damage.

A sudden image of what Manfred would have looked like if he had been alone filled his mind. The idea that he might actually scratch at his head until he got to his brain. That was no a pretty sight. Or a survivable one.

A heart wrenching scream left the psychic when they finally made it so he couldn't move. Above him he just barely heard a sob and he knew that they all were feeling the same. They might not be in his heart, but he had a firm hold on them all.

It hurt more than he thought it could to have to pin the younger man to the ground to make sure he didn't hurt himself more. He just wanted to gather the man in his arms and… He didn't know what, but he hated sitting by and watching the man fight something he couldn't see.

"Emilio," Lem suddenly spoke falling behind the psychic.

Staring at his old friend he nodded his head and let the psychic go long enough for the vampire to wrap his arms around the younger man's waist. Everyone went still as Lem started to leach his emotions away.

The already pale skin turned a sickly gray color as he slowly stopped fighting and than stopped moving all together. Tortured brown eyes locked on the Reverend's face before they went peacefully blank and fell closed.

After a moment of silence Bobo and Joe let go and moved to climb to their feet. He and Lem stayed close though. They knew that it was doubtful he was going to wake up soon, but they didn't want to risk it. Especially since they had no idea how he would react when he woke up.

"What happened?" Bobo questioned sounding out of breath.

"I don't think we'll know until he wakes up," Chuy offered softly placing a hand on Joe's shoulder, "But he has looked horrible these past few days."

"I don't think he's been sleeping," Lem supplied brushing the man's hair away from his wounds and shaking his head, "I can see him through his window sometimes. Just staring out. There's nothing ever there. Nothing I can see at least."

"Kind of makes you wish he was lying about being a psychic," Olivia muttered crossing her arms over her chest though her eyes never left Manfred, "Fiji, do you have anything for his wounds?"

"I can make something," the witch said her voice barely over a whisper as she wiped the tears from her face, "I'll met you at my place."

Standing up Emilio watched as the woman turned raced to her house. He didn't think he'd ever not be glad that she was a witch that loved helping people. They all had needed to go to her at one point or another over the years.

For the first time he tore his eyes away from the younger man and saw that the sun was starting to lighten the horizon. It wouldn't be long before it was rising fully. How long had they been trying to calm him down?

"I'll take him to Fiji," he offered needing to know that the psychic was fine, "You all should go about your day."

"You'll tell us when he wakes up?" Chuy questioned softly.

"I'll tell you when he's up for seeing people. It might not be for a day or so."

"I doubt he's going to be able to even sit up on his own when he does wake up," Joe said shaking his head, "Do you think he could use some pillows? So he has something to lean against when he's in bed?"

"Maybe some blankets too," Bobo stated looking around their group, "He always looks like he's freezing."

"I doubt they could hurt," the Reverend smiled before bending down to pick the man up, "Bring what you can spare to Fiji's. We'll set up a nice space for him. He's going to need all the comfort he can when he does wake up."


End file.
